fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure: Kamon e no Ryokou! / Transcript
A Rising Day It was the start of a new day, the sun has just risen over the surface of the sea. The first rays of light touched the ground, as a soft breeze of the wind blew the leaves and blossoms over the ground. “Hurry up, sister! Or you will be late!” A young girl’s voice called loudly. Her voice sounded energetic and cheerful. In the same moment, a little girl with long brown hair was smiling at the rising sun. She turned to the other girl, who was obviously her sister. “This day will be a good day.” The girl said with a calm voice. “Come on, we will be late!” The other girl repeated and kept running in the direction she has already been running to. Her sister then stepped back in surprise. “Wait for me!” She called and followed her sister. Feather Castletown Preparations to Leave “Ah, it’s really good to see some young people up that early. A nice exchange, I would say.” Back in Feather Castletown, it was still early in the morning. Still, the whole group has gathered at the home of Diamond and her family. Besides the girls, Diamond’s mother, Chinatsu and Low’s father were also present. “A nice exchange, huh?” Sapphire wondered, repeating Aziz’s statement from before. “You are the right one to question it. May you want to tell us when you got up today?” Emerald wondered jokingly, shaking her head at Sapphire. “That’s none of your business. After all, I stood up earlier than usual today. And no one had to wake me!” Sapphire said with a serious voice and sounded a little offended. “That’s not what I wanted to know.” Emerald said and turned her head away from Sapphire while she was also slightly laughing. “There, there. Now you did it. See what you have done, Aziz-san?” Chinatsu wondered and was slightly laughing. “My bad.” Aziz laughed and apologized. “Ah, by the way Aziz-san, does he know that you are leaving today?” Amethyst wondered curiously. “Yeah, I’ve told him already.” Aziz answered shortly and nodded. “So he is either trying to prevent it as good as possible by staying in bed.” Aziz started and took a deep breath before Ruby took over his thought. “Or we might survive a miracle with Low getting up early.” She said impressed and sounded like she hopes it to actually happen. “That would be a real miracle!” Rubellit agreed cheerfully. “I doubt it will happen tho…” Diamond sighed calmly and shook her head. “Agreed.” Amethyst nodded seriously. “What…? What do you agree with?” Despite what Diamond and Amethyst, and probably everyone else except Ruby and Rubellit, expected, Low actually stood up pretty early in the morning. He was slowly getting closer to the others. “A miracle happened!!” Ruby and Rubellit shouted together, which surprised but also confused Low a lot. “Actually… two miracles happened.” Amber pointed out and corrected the statement. “Amber’s right. We were all doubting it after all.” Topaz agreed nodding. “What are they talking about?” Low wondered quite confused and unpleased. “Don’t mind them. You want breakfast?” Diamond said happily and rushed over to the kitchen, joining her mother behind the desk. “Breakfast sounds good.” Low mumbled calmly but it was hearable how happy he was that she asked. “I’ll prepare something.” Diamond said quite cheerfully. “Ah, honey. Let me help you.” Chinatsu said a bit surprised and started helping Diamond. “Ah! Dadzi, can you make Toki?” Low wondered curiously. “Have you ever seen me making Toki?” Aziz replied with a sarcastic question. “Ah, of course. Stupid question.” Low mumbled and went over to the table. “Alright, if this is going back to normality, then I’m gonna speak up!” Ruby said determined and stood up. “You… gonna speak up?” Low wondered unimpressed. “I gonna speak up!” Ruby nodded and took a deep breath. “You gotta answer me the question, Aziz-sama! Is Low a good brother?” Ruby asked all curiously but still sounded serious. “Wha-?” Quite surprised about the sudden question, Aziz didn’t really know how to answer. “This is going to be goofy again. I’m going back to dozing.” Low mumbled quite annoyed. “I gotta know! No matter how random this might be.” Ruby shook her head and tried to convince them of how serious she was. “Well, I can’t quite answer your question. But I know that he has never teased his sisters. So he might be a lot different to his family.” Sapphire said calmly and started giggling. “I’m sorry Ruby, but I’m not the right person to ask.” Aziz said calm and shook his head. “What? But who-?” Ruby wondered but was interrupted by Aziz right away. “You gotta ask the ones that call him ‘brother’.” He added calmly. “Great. And how are they going to get to Kamon?” Low mumbled unimpressed. Unimpressed by how his father managed to dodge the question. “Well, but your questions don’t stop me from leaving either.” Aziz said in a serious tone but still managed to seem calm when saying it. “Ha! It’s not like we were trying!” Sapphire said laughing and stood up, walking over to the desk, watching Diamond and her mother preparing the breakfast. “You want some too, Koe-chan?” Diamond wondered curiously as she noticed Sapphire. “Nah, I’m fine. I already had some breakfast.” Sapphire said calmly and sounded quite cool. “But you should hurry up, as the one you are making it for is actually dozing.” Emerald said warning and pointed at Low even though Diamond might not see it. “Oh my.” Diamond sighed but didn’t further do anything about it. Aziz, however, went over to his son, waking him up again. “I’m leaving at noon. You hear?” Aziz said with a calm voice. “Noon? But that’s in like two hours.” Low mumbled a little sleepy. “You should have stayed longer in bed.” Aziz said jokingly. “That wouldn’t have changed anything. Because you would have left anyway.” Low mumbled and stretched out his arms. “But it’s better like that. Never leave girls alone for too long.” Low said seriously and looked out of the window. “I will act like I didn’t hear that.” Chinatsu said quite upset. “I can’t!” Sapphire shouted and was about to fight with him - again. “But I guess it’s fine as long as they stay out of my room.” Low mumbled a little spaced out. “Who would want to enter your room?” Aziz wondered without joking and was all serious. “I know that they would! And if they did, they would make a mess for sure.” Low replied a little upset but also sounded a bit like a child. “They would turn your room into a mess?” Aziz repeated sarcastically. “You know what I mean.” Low muttered and turned away. “I wonder how it is.” Rubellit mumbled and started day dreaming. “Messy for sure.” Diamond said calmly and put some waffles right in front of her boyfriend. “Uh, waffles.” Low said surprised but happy. “I-I’m not talking about his room! I’m talking about Kamon!” Rubellit shook her head in surprise. “Magical” Ruby suggested calmly. “Well, yeah. That’s plausible.” Amethyst said unimpressed. “I don’t mean it the supernatural powers way.” Ruby shook her head. “She’s talking about the moment when the sunsets and you call it magical. Right?” Topaz explained with a smile. “Yeah! Something like that.” Ruby nodded and smiled at Low, waiting for an answer. “Uh…” He just took a bite of his waffle when they started involving him in their conversation. “Sunsets are sky blue and pink in Kamon.” He said short and smiled before ignoring them again. “You are… a great help… as always.” Topaz said unimpressed. “Ah, you can’t stop me from dreaming.” Rubellit said calmly but with a smile. “I would love to see Kamon with my own eyes one day.” She added all excited, even though she knew it was rather impossible for her to see Kamon. But after all, Aziz and Low, two Kamonians, were at earth at the moment. So Rubellit thought that dreaming would be alright. “It’s not worth seeing at the moment.” Aziz muttered and coughed. “What was that?” Amber wondered surprised. “What- what?” Aziz wondered surprised that they heard him. “Since when is Kamon not worth seeing?” Low wondered quite surprised. “You can take a look at it. It’s just that…” Even though he wanted to avoid the topic, he knew that he couldn’t go back anymore. But he was aware that if they knew, they would want to go to Kamon even more than now. “It lost a bit of its charms. That’s all.” Aziz said, trying to calm them down. But it was obvious how nervous he was in this situation. “You are saying that. But it is worse. You are a terrible liar. Like Dia.” Low said upset and pointed at his father for a moment. “I take that as a good quality. Not being able to lie. Yet…” Diamond said calmly. “You can’t say that something is losing some charms and don’t expect us - the legendary warriors - not to be curious about it!” Ruby said a little upset. “Why would you think I wanted to avoid that topic?” Aziz replied a little surprised. “No. With that it is decided! We are going to Kamon!” Sapphire agreed with Ruby with a determined voice. “Wait… WHAT?!” Low shouted in surprise. “I agree. Are you sure you want to go to a different world? Just like that?” Chinatsu wondered surprised. “We have to go, Mama.” Diamond said calmly, putting her hand on Low’s shoulder. “We can’t just sit back acting like nothing is going to happen, when we have the power to prevent it.” She added with a serious tone. “But you don’t know what is going to happen.” Chinatsu shook her head, hoping that she could stop them from leaving. “That doesn’t matter.” Amethyst added determined. “I’m not so happy about leaving to another world either, but… even if we may not have the power to do something, we at least have to try and find a way to help.” She added all seriously. “I… don’t know what to say.” Chinatsu mumbled calmly. “Don’t say anything. Just smile. We are coming back!” Diamond said and smiled at her mother, while Low sighed. “Camping trip to Kamon. Only that we aren’t camping.” He mumbled and sounded a little unpleased by the situation. “So, we are going, huh?” Topaz wondered and took out her phone. “Then I have to tell Chris that he doesn’t even need to try contacting any of us any time soon.” She added quite calm. “I don’t think you will be gone forever.” Aziz mumbled, he was still against that the girls come with him. “But at least a day.” Amber agreed with Topaz and looked over her shoulder. “I’m excited! I get to see Kamon after all!” Rubellit shouted happily. “Come on, Amy. We should get some stuff.” She said and grabbed Amethyst’s arm, heading out of the mansion. “See you later at the coast!” Emerald shouted after them with a smile. “Good idea. Let’s go too.” She added smiling. “Oh, yeah.” Sapphire agreed and waved at the others. Ruby, Topaz and Amber also left to get something they could take with them. “I’m gonna concentrate on the last calm-Saturday-thing I have.” Low mumbled a little upset. “And what’s that?” Diamond wondered curiously. “My last waffle.” He answered calmly and took a bite. Leaving Earth Arrival in Kamon Splitting Up Getting Home The Zeremk Family An Empty Feeling Searching A Kamonian Afternoon Broken Paradise The Next Day Good Morning To Catastrophe's Inside the Mansion of Darkness Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Sky Pretty Cure: Kamon e no ryokō! Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Unfinished transcripts